Avenging Angels
by Kittyeb
Summary: Dave saves Kurt from a bullying attack, but gets a little beat up in the process. Friendship, evolved into romance in later chapters. Just a happy, feel-good fic, filled with incites into the characters, humor, and a little something to make you smile.
1. Born This Way

High school. Senior year; the year that you're supposed to be on the top of the heap, the king of the castle. Kurt felt on top of something certainly. At least he should. His boyfriend had dashed off somewhere to make sure all was well with his transfer and gather his schedule, He was dressed in the very height of fashion; a white coat with dark wash jeans and a black button-up shirt, and in the afternoon he had glee club to look forward to.

Unfortunately, it was hard to be exactly king of the heap when a goon easily four sizes bigger than him had currently backed him into a corner, flanked by two more someone's of equal girth. Kurt tried to hold his head high, despite this. He put on his most regal expression.

"Mr. Adams." He said coolly.

"Hey Lady Boy." Replied the bigger boy and Kurt tried not to look as scared as he was. Fortunately, Kurt was quite the actor. What un-nerved him was the distinct lack of white plastic cups clenched in meaty hands. Normally this would have been cause for celebration, and his white coat sure as hell rejoiced, but in this case; the bully's hands were simply clenched. Big meaty fists were being held up slightly, fingers curled in a way that Kurt found most unreassuring.

"What do you want then?" He asked, crossing his arms with a sigh.

"I see you decided to come back here this year instead of goin' off to your butt lovers academy."

"It's my senior year! I wasn't about to-" Kurt began, his diva showing through as his voice rose slightly.

"And you brought your faggy boyfriend with you." Azimo sneered. Ah. So that's what this was about.

"Well, the thing is me and the boys; we have a problem with that. We get tired enough of you spreading your fairy dust around, we don't like the idea of you two spreading the gay all over the place, It's gross."

"If you don't like it, why don't you transfer? I'm sure 'Butt Lovers' is always looking for new students." Kurt challenged. Behind him the other two boy's let out a startled laugh. Azimo's face twitched for a second in momentary rage, and he shoved Kurt backwards into the wall with force. Kurt coughed slightly and doubled over. He should have known that was a bad idea, but it had just sort of slipped out.

"The way I figure it," Said Azimo,

"If I mess up your pretty face a little maybe you'll get lost again and just take all the gay with you!" Kurt snorted.

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"I have some." Azimo reeled back, and Kurt ducked. 'Crack!' Azimo smacked his hand with not insignificant force against the wall behind Kurt's head. He howled in pain and grabbed Kurt by the front of his nice white jacket, slamming him back against the wall.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you fag!" Kurt struggled, gasping slightly as his favorite accessory started to lightly choke him.

A moment later there was an inhuman roar of rage and Kurt felt his feet touch ground as a red blur charged past him, and tackled Azimo to the ground.

Then he was staring in horror as the scene unfolded in front of him while he was still too stunned to react. Dave Karofsky, tackled his former best friend to the ground, yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Then Azimo had reversed their positions and was shoving Dave into the building with a grunt. Dave responded by shoving back and punching Azimo in the face, a maneuver which he mostly avoided but not entirely. Then Azimo punched Dave, and didn't miss, and Dave had been knocked to the ground; another punch, a kick. The other two football players were hauling a swearing and struggling Azimo away, and Kurt was running over to David, who was yelling right back.

"Yeah that's right fuckers! RUN AWAY! I'm gonna report you bastards, and write the report in your fucking blood you-" Kurt had to force him to sit back down before he pursued them in a fiery rage.

"David! Ohmygosh! Are you ok?"

"Did they hurt you?" Dave yelled back, still raging.

"I'm fine, I ducked! Oh my gosh your eye!" David scowled at him out of his one good eye and snapped.

"Yeah? What of it?" Kurt placed a hand on Dave's arm.

"David stop! It's ok! Come on, get up I'll help you to the nurses office." Kurt tried to slip his arm around Dave and haul him to his feet.

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do! Your face looks like raw steak and you can't see out of your left eye. I also would be surprised if you haven't broken your hand!"

"I didn't break my hand, I'm not stupid." Grumbled Dave,

"He's the stupid one, fucking ducked. I wasn't trying to punch his fucking rock hard skull!" Kurt held up his hands in mock surrender, releasing Dave and raising his eyebrows. Dave got the message. He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You just saved my ass like an avenging angel, and got all beat up in the process."

"For yelling." Growled Dave.

"I forgive you, now let's go. Are you done raging?"

"For now. Those shitheads are going to get in so much trouble."

"Up." Ordered Kurt, and helped Dave to his feet, slipping an arm around Dave's back.

"I can walk Kurt, He didn't kick me in the shins." Kurt released him, and Dave took several steps forward, stumbled right then left and started to pitch forward. Kurt darted forward and grabbed his arm before he could face plant into the sidewalk. Dave giggled.

"Whoa there! Depth perception, stop the world I want to get off!" He tottered a little until Kurt hefted him up a little supporting him.

" Come on Dofus. Let's go get you checked for brain damage. More than usual that is." Kurt smirked.

"Ouch." They both laughed.

Sitting in the nurse's office they bantered back and forth. Looking in Kurt's compact, Dave felt his face. The skin around his eye had turned a wild variety of colors; his lip was split and slightly swollen. He tested it gingerly with his tongue and winced.

"So, what do you think? Do I look ruggedly handsome? Devilish? Heroic?" He grinned, striking a pose with fingers under his chin.

"You look like a bruised rainbow threw up on you."Said Kurt.

"Harsh." Dave closed the compact and threw it back over to Kurt who put it back in his bag. He stood, and strolled over. With his thumb he traced over the bruising under Dave's eye, his touch feather light.

"It's ok though," He murmured. "I like it. They aren't pretty but they're battle scars, reminding me that a boy charged out to defend me without any thought for himself. And then the first thing he asked was if I was ok." Kurt gave a small smile, and Dave smiled back, a connection of eyes.

"I told you I would right? I protect you now." Dave said not a word about Bully Whips, and Kurt noticed for the first time he was wearing his letterman again.

"You're not wearing-"

"Santana disbanded it. That doesn't change anything though, I like doing this for you; Getting to know you, and making sure that you get to float along in happy Kurt land without any interruptions."

"I-" Kurt's eyelids were lowered, an un-decipherable expression on his face. He was leaning down.

"Kurt! There you are!" Blaine leaned on the door frame panting, he smiled.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, someone said there was a big fight." He strolled over, pecking Kurt on the cheek and putting an arm around Kurt's waist.

"David."

"Blaine." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief under his breath, partially for the interruption, and partially that David was being civil, not calling Blaine any of the things he did to Kurt; 'Hobbit' 'Bushy Brows.' Or 'What's-his-face'.

"Is it safe to presume you were involved in the aforementioned fight?" Blaine asked casually. David stared him down.

"They were hurting Kurt. Throwing him around, trying to hit him. I didn't even have to think about it."

"Well, I appreciate the effort in my absence certainly. In any case, me and Kurt have to go, class is about to start."

"No, It's ok Blaine, I'm going to stay with him for now. At least until the nurse looks him over."

"Ok sweetheart, see you at lunch." Blaine gave Kurt another small kiss and a light squeeze.

"David." He nodded stiffly.

"Blaine." When Blaine had left, Dave commented,

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't, and you hate him too!"

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"He's too fucking perfect. It makes me feel like the other guy in an old spice commercial! The before and after shot of some crazy health procedure!" Kurt snorted.

"He's not perfect. He's shorter than me, and a stage hog. And you're not a before shot, you're an after shot for a different kind of commercial."

"A side effect?"

"A 'you too can have arms like this!' advertisement." Kurt teased, putting his hands around Dave's bicep. At that moment the nurse entered and Kurt stepped back. She was sweet looking dark skinned woman with ringlets in her hair and a red lipstick on her lips.

"Hello there, sorry this took so long. I already got your explanation to the principle, and he said he's very proud of your efforts in the Bully Whips." Dave made a guilty face.

"Now, let's have look here. That's a nasty bruise around your eye hun."

"Yes M'am"

"I'll give you something to put on it before you leave, now turn around?" She felt over his head and frowned.

"Oopseys, looks like you got a little bump back here hun."

"Yes M'am, smacked my head a little when I got knocked down."

"Hmm, well I think you might have a minor concussion. We'll keep an eye on it, but it's nothing big. Turn back around." Dave turned back around dutifully.

"All right, shirt off please." With a brief flickering look at Kurt, Dave striped out of his letterman, and pulled his shirt over his head. Kurt's eyes flickered up to the ceiling a few seconds to late, a blush dusting his cheeks. He had always had a thing for chest hair. Dave was surprisingly also un-chubby; where Azimo was definitely chunky, underneath Dave was merely 'Big boned'. Kurt took a deep breath through his nose as the nurse prodded at Dave's sides.

"Tell me if anything hurts."

A spot just over the middle of Dave's chest was the only place he winced, it was the place that Azimo had managed to land a kick on him.

"Well hun, It looks like you just fractured one rib there, we'll wrap you up and you'll stay with me tell lunch, then you can promise me that you'll see a doctor after school and make sure everything's all right, ok?" Dave nodded.

"Yes M'am."

"Ok, I'll be right back, you just relax now ok?" When she was gone Dave turned to Kurt.

"Do me a favor?" Kurt got up again hastily.

"Sure."

"Get my glasses and my book from my locker? I'm gonna die if I have to spend the whole time here just thinking about the good book in my locker."

"All right, give me the run down." Dave sat back.

"locker 325, combination 12/12/15, the book is Clockwork Angel, and my glasses are in a brown case in the little cup thing at the back. Good?"

"Good. Why those numbers?"

"Frank Sinatra's birthday." Replied Dave "I told Z it was some random baseball date." Kurt smiled, his heart swelling a little.

"Ok, be right back. Don't drop into a coma or anything while I'm gone ok?" He joked.

"I'll be sure to wait until you get back before dropping into any coma's I promise." Dave grinned and Kurt left the nurses office, a slip of paper with the information on it clutched in his hand.

"323…324…325!"Kurt stopped in front of the locker and looked at the piece of paper, turning the combination on the lock. The door clicked open and Kurt looked inside. The locker was surprisingly neat; under the small shelf were notebooks, and a pencil bag. On the shelf were David's textbooks, a packed lunch in the back, and a red container with a brown case in it.

On top of the textbooks was a hefty paperback, 500 pages at least. It looked like a good book. Kurt opened it to where Dave had placed his bookmark. The bookmark was a piece of red ribbon that Dave had carefully stitched to the back of the book. Kurt remembered Dave telling him on one of their long hallway walks that he did this because other bookmarks always fell out, and that nothing kills ones soul quite as much as when you lose your place in a big book.

Kurt smiled and closed it, grabbing the glasses and the lunch, just in case. Then he looked at the locker door. Dave had taped up the picture of him and Santana at prom, and a picture of everyone from the football team and glee clubs smiling for a picture of them zombiefied. Kurt grinned, running a finger over the pictures. As he passed over the prom picture his finger caught on something else, the corner of another picture…tucked behind this one. He frowned.

Kurt pulled the picture carefully out and stared at what he held in his hand. Mr. Shue had taken pictures of each of them for their Born This Way performance. So there was Kurt, in his shirt, arms spread wide and a huge grin on his face. 'Likes Boys'. Across the bottom Dave had scrawled something in sharpie. 'Born this way' and then in smaller letters, 'Remember.' Kurt's eyes welled up and he put a hand to his mouth. He bit his lip, and took a deep shaky breath, putting the picture back where he had found it and hefting the things in his arms.

He closed the locker, and walked slowly back to the nurses office. The moment he was back he set the things down on the end of the bed without a word.

"Kurt? Is something wrong?" Dave reached for his glasses and put them on, picking up his book. Kurt said nothing, just darted forward and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, hugging him tight.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered.

"Kurt…?" Dave questioned.

"You are perfect, just the way you are." '_Cause baby, you were born this way_.'


	2. Always

"What's going to be ok? Kurt? Are you all right?" David pulled Kurt away to look at his face. Kurt was crying now, he sniffled.

"Did something happen? Why are you crying?" Dave's face was worried.

"You're ok." Sniffed Kurt "Your ok, there's nothing wrong with being the way you are, and don't you ever forget that. When you're ready to come out, you will always have one friend who thinks you're the greatest." Kurt pulled Dave close, stroking his hair and sniffling damply into Dave's ear. Dave's hands fisted in the back of Kurt's jacket and Kurt heard a small noise escape the Dave's mouth; another of those small heart breaking whimpers, so pain filled, so tortured.

"Thank you." Dave murmured. "Thank you. For forgiving me, for helping me, for S-supporting me." Dave looked Kurt in the eye again brushing the tears away with a laugh. "For being my friend. I promise, I promise to make it up to you. I promise to deserve to be your friend." Kurt laughed shakily.

"What do you think this is you big goof?" He tapped the bruise around Dave's eye. They both laughed softly, sniffling a bit.

"Stop making me all weepy Hummel, jeez." Dave said with a small teasing grin. Kurt laughed.

"It's good for us to let it out once and awhile."

"Are we done with the weep fest now? I have to clean my glasses. I got them wet." Kurt nodded.

"Were good now. Enjoy your book, I'll be back at lunch to take you home." Kurt squeezed David in another hug, and then stepped back. David took off his glasses; they were black, rectangular frames. He wiped them on his shirt.

"Goodbye David."

"Bye Kurt." Kurt picked up his bag and walked to the door. In the doorway he stopped and turned, hand on the doorframe. He bit his lip.

"Remember, you'll wait for me here right?" Dave's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah…" He said, then more quietly as Kurt turned and walked away "Always."

-:-

The next morning Dave met him by his car as he and Blaine got out.

"Figured I better meet you here this time, given what happened yesterday." Kurt laughed.

"Well well, look at you. You're sporting quite the shiner this morning." David was grinning.

"And proud of it, Shall we?" He bowed and gestured towards the school.

"Let's." They both laughed. As they walked toward school Kurt asked,

"What's got you so chipper?"

"Nothing." Hummed the practically skipping Dave, looking skyward and locking his arms behind his back.

"David!" Kurt punched him in the arm "Don't be evasive! Tell me this instant." Blaine slid up next to Kurt, linking their hands together.

"You want to know?" Dave asked leaning in a little. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Shrieked Kurt.

"I got a love note."

"What?" Yelled Kurt then lowered his voice with a giggle.

"A love note? Really?" They leaned in conspiratorially

"Yep. From a guy." Kurt gasped.

"You have a gentleman admirer?" He said excitedly. "How do you know?"

"He said so, in the letter."

"Oooo! Tell me everything."

"I don't know much, but someone must have slipped it in my locker after I went home early yesterday. I opened it this morning and there it was; a little envelope. You think it's for real?"

"I don't know! Let me see it!" Dave looked around.

"I'll slip it to you when I take you to your next class, kay? You have to help me. I need to figure out if I'm just being pranked." He pushed the door open and held it for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt turned around, walking backwards and pulling at his face.

"Your killing me! You want me to go to French now and actually think?"

"You could do French in your sleep so shut up." Kurt laughed. In front of him Dave's eyes widened.

"Kurt! Look out!" He darted forward and shoved Kurt back just as the blue slushie crashed into Dave's face at point blank range. Kurt stumbled and fell over as the footballers from yesterday, the crony's of Azimo, laughed and high-fived as they jogged off. Azimo himself had been expelled for three days.

"Oh my god! David!" Dave sputtered, whipping blue slushie from his eyes and standing there frozen, shoulders and back completely tensed.

"So…Cold…" He said stiffly. People in the hallways had slowed to stare. Kurt scrambled to his feet and took Dave's arm.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He gave an apologetic look back at Blaine.

"Lunch?"

"Lunch." Blaine raised a hand in farewell and trotted off down the hall.

"No, Kurt, you're going to be late again!" Dave protested, even though his eyes were tight shut and his arms were out like a blind man. Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Please, I've got a running excusal for slushie related emergencies." He took Dave by the arm and led him to the nearest cleanup location, in this case: The locker room. It was empty this period, no gym classes were scheduled.

"You go shower, I'll get the formula." Dave hunched over and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Formula, Doctor?" He asked in an accent. Then,

"Ow-ow! My back- I'm stuck." Kurt went over to pull him up again.

"I've told you you're too tall to be my evil assistant but you just won't listen to me. Whatever shall I do with you?"

"Tell me what the formula is?" Suggested Dave.

"The formula is something I whipped up to get blue slushie stains off skin. You go to the showers, I have to run to my locker and get it. Will you be ok?"

"Just guide me to my locker, I can feel my way from there."

"A-are you-" Kurt faltered over the words "Are you in the same one as last year?"

"No, new one. I'm over on the other side now." Kurt took him by the arm and led him to it, following Dave's instructions to open it. Dave fumbled inside. "This is Shampoo right? I'm not like putting Body wash or aftershave in my hair am I?"

"That is quite literally dish soap. What is it even doing in here?" Kurt asked taking it from him.

"Oh, gag gift. It's a long story. Which one is shampoo then?" Kurt handed it to him, along with the body wash.

"Ok, Your set. The showers are straight that way, I'll be back." He turned Dave in the right direction and clapped his hands together.

"Ok then be right back."

"Right, Ok. Got it." Dave saluted and marched off blindly in the direction Kurt had pointed while Kurt turned for the exit.

_**CRASH!**_

Kurt winced.

"Sorry! I forgot there was a container there!"

"Kurt Hummel, you are a bastard!" Yelled Dave from the depths of the locker room. Kurt laughed.

"I totally don't trust you now, just so you know!"

"My bad!" Kurt laughed and jogged out the door.

When he got back he heard Dave swearing.

"David?"

"Mother of- My freaking chest hair is stained blue! I look like a cartoon character!" Kurt imitated Dave's routine from earlier, Raising his hands he yelled.

"I have eet! I have da formula!" Then he let forth an evil laugh.

"Very funny, now can I have it?"

"One sec, I have to make a less direct approach so as not to see anything inappropriate." He circled around the lockers and came around to the wall side of the showers, handing over the bottle.

"Thanks." Dave's wet hand darted out to take the bottle. Kurt's eyes were averted but he heard the cap pop, then the sound of Dave applying the stuff.

"Dang! What's in this? Look at it just wash right out!"

"It's my secret formula. I can't just tell you." Kurt teased. "Anyway." He said more serious. "Thanks for committing slushie-cide for me. You didn't have to do it, you already got busted up for me." Dave laughed.

"What did we bawl about just yesterday? Dude, I said I'd protect you. I don't go back on my word that fast." Kurt blushed.

"Well…anyway. Thanks."

"No problem." _Always._


	3. A Star Amongst Stars

As Dave escorted Kurt to Glee club, people stopped in their tracks, or did a double take, or in one case sprayed the slushie they were drinking right out their nose. Kurt giggled, and leaned over to say,

"I think you should know that their staring David." Dave continued walking, but a faint smile twitched on his face. He stood tall, as if nothing whatsoever was happening.

"Because of my mottled face and blue eyebrows?" He gave a mock gasp "The horror! What freaks! Avert thine eyes, for it is monstrous in form!" He threw a hand over his eyes, then looked down at Kurt and grinned. Kurt laughed.

"This is insane; it's so weird that it wouldn't come out of your eyebrows." He said, eyeing Dave's newly acquired shapely blue eyebrows, which were a sort of muted electric blue at the moment.

"Maybe I should just dye my hair too to match." Dave teased. Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"Ooooh no! Don't you dare!" Dave laughed.

"Don't think I could rock the blue?"

"You just stick to your boy next door stereotype." Kurt patted him on the arm and then stopped in the doorway to the choir room.

"And here we are. Nice talkin to ya, as always. I'll walk you and the hobbit to your car after school. In the meantime, I'll go read a Nancy Drew in the library and eat a protein bar." Dave nodded sharply and started to turn away.

"Nooo! Stay!" whined Kurt grabbing Dave's arm "Come on, just sit with us!" He pleaded. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, some cheese with your wine there Hummel? All right fine I'll stay damn it, But I'm just an observer, purely a spectator. Got it?"

"Well," Kurt shrugged and turned inside "If you change your mind."

"Brat." Grumbled Dave, and followed him inside.

"Hello all, Kurt made me stay. I'm just an audience member so pretend like I'm not even here." He announced and started to head for some of the seats off to the side. Kurt grabbed him by the back of the belt none to gently and hauled him instead to a seat next to him and Blaine.

"Sit down there Bashful, you ain't no dwarf." Said Kurt crossing his arms. Dave stuck his tongue out at Kurt and muttered,

"Yes princess." They stared each other down for a moment then chuckled and looked away.

"Alright!" Yelled Mr. Shue "What you got for me?" Kurt raised his hand primly, just a second before Rachel, who pouted and sat back.

"Mr. Shue, I have something."

"Very good Kurt, go ahead."

"Thank you." Kurt got up and minced his way over to the piano, resting his hands on its surface.

"I present to you: Lullaby For a Stormy Night." He bowed slightly, and Blaine glanced over to see a momentary pleased smile light up Dave's face. Kurt waved Brad away from the piano and sat there himself, He took a deep breath and started to play.

_little child, be not afraid  
>though rain pounds harshly against the glass<br>like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
>I am here tonight<br>_Blaine heard Dave's intake of breath as Kurt started to sing. He was entranced, his eyes fixed on Kurt with such intensity. His emotions shown through them; His entire being seemed to be focused only on Kurt, like nothing else even existed. Like this was the vastness of space and there was only Kurt; a star amongst stars. It was the first time he had really heard Kurt sing, his voice capturing both the rich mellow tones of the song, and the high sweetness of the chorus perfectly.  
><em>little child, be not afraid<br>though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
>illuminates your tear-stained face<br>I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know  
>that nature is so<br>the same rain that draws you near me  
>falls on rivers and land<br>on forests and sand  
>makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br>in the morning  
><em>As the piano cut in, a brief lapse in Kurt's singing, Dave stood in a trance, starting forward. And when Kurt's voice joined the piano once more, Dave was singing with him. His voice was a rich Baritone, making people shiver pleasurably at the sound. Their voices wove together, in and through and around in a perfect harmony. Though Kurt looked momentarily stunned, neither boy broke the flow. Then Dave had sat next to Kurt on the bench, and his hands were flowing over the keys in synchronization with Kurt's._  
>little child, be not afraid<br>though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams<br>I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid  
>though wind makes creatures of our trees<br>and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
>and I am here tonight<em>

_for you know, once even I was a  
>little child, and I was afraid<br>but a gentle someone always came  
>to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears<br>and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown  
>and these years have shown<br>that rain's a part of how life goes  
>but it's dark and it's late<br>so I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning  
>the rain'll be gone in the morning<br>but I'll still be here in the morning._

They looked at each other as they held the final note, and when they had finished, the whole room was silent. It took several seconds, but Rachel was naturally the one to break it.

"You can sing?" Dave coughed and blushed, looking down.

"Uh…I guess…I mean- I- sometimes…" He stammered. Mr. Shue broke the silence again after another minute had passed.

"Um, Rachel, you had something?" Rachel stood primly, and smoothed out her skirt.

"In light of Kurt and Dave's spectacular performance I am refusing to follow it up. I will perform tomorrow." She sat back down.

"Ok, well. Can we just say, wow" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together. "That was um..very good David. Are you sure you wouldn't like to jo-"

"I'm not joining the glee club!" Yelled David sounding a little panicked.

"David-" Kurt began.

"I said I can't!" Yelled Dave. He darted up from the piano bench and sprinted out of the room. Kurt started to stand but Blaine yelled,

"Dave wait!" Jumping up and heading for the door at a run. He held up a hand to Kurt, asking Kurt to trust him. Kurt sat back confused, as the club looked at each other awkwardly.

-:-

"David!" Blaine ran after the boy down the hallways, which were empty now. "Dave! Wait! Stop!" Dave whirled on him.

"WHAT?" Blaine stopped as well, panting.

"We need to talk."

"Oh yeah? About what exactly." Dave shifted his stance, lips tight.

"I know." Blaine said softly.

"Know what?" Snapped Dave rolling his eyes.

"You're in love with him." Dave's eyes widened.

"That's-" He begain.

"I saw how you were looking at him. I-I know what that's like." Blaine gave a small sad smile.

"He's…entrancing. One time is all it takes. I should know, happeaned to me."

"Why are you-"

"He doesn't love me David." Dave snorted.

"Bull shit."

"All right, he loves me. But only because he thinks he should. Because I was the first good looking gay guy he met, because I was friendly, and could sing, and liked the things he liked. Because I was like him. He loves me, but he doesn't _love_ me, David." Blaine bit his lip and took a deep shuddering breath. He looked as if he might cry, but at the same time his expression read of sadness that was almost part of him. Even though it was tearing him apart inside, he had resigned himself to it.

"I see how he is with you. He laughs, for real laughs. He's happy, more than that he's ecstatic. He loves debating with you, and joking with you, and being with you. He _loves_ you, David."

"No, No that's not possible." Dave said. His eyes were blown wide and he was shaking his head.

"Isn't it?" Blaine said softly.

"No! No it's not, because this isn't how it works! I've been in love with him sense middle school, and I'm not his type. That's how it is, it's not-"He was breathing rapidly, pacing on the spot and running his hands nervously through his hair.

Blaine put a hand on his arm, looking him in the eye.

"Make him realize it, and then love him like he deserves ok? Kurt deserves everything, and I'm trusting you to give it to him." He gave a small smile, and turned away. His hands were in his pockets as he strolled away down the hall.


	4. Sherlock Hummel

The next morning Dave met Blaine and Kurt by Kurt's navigator as usual. Kurt noticed with interest that his eyebrows were back to normal, and he was dressed in his bully whips coat. This time though he had on a plain black hat, a paperboy cap; much more flattering then the berets.

"You're wearing your-"Dave cut him off with a rueful smile.

"Shh, secretly that whole beating up Azimo thing was a bully whips thing and not just me beating up another student for personal reasons." He winked.

"Ah." Said Kurt nodding "I see, Figgins getting suspicious eh?" Dave nodded as Blaine stepped out of the passenger side. When Kurt turned away, Blaine caught Dave's eye and jerked his head at Kurt. '_Watch him!_' He mouthed '_You'll see!_' Dave gave a furious tiny shake of his head, and for a moment he and Blaine communicated solely with eye brow raises and head movements; a furious but silent argument.

"So." Began Kurt, cutting the small battle short "Now that things have calmed down, we need to talk." Dave looked frightened for a second until Kurt said,

"I need to see that love note you got." He breathed a sigh of relief and said,

"Yeah, I got another one this morning. That makes three." Kurt snapped his fingers and held out a hand, causing Dave to roll his eyes.

"Fine." He fished in his pockets until he had three small white envelopes. Each had been sealed with a blue heart sticker. He arranged them in order and passed them to Kurt.

"Here, this was the first, this one came yesterday, and this one this morning." Kurt opened the first letter as they sat on the steps.

_Dave,_

_ You may find it odd that I'm writing this, but I thought you should realize that you are one fine piece of ass. I know you haven't got much confidence in yourself but I'm here to tell you that you have beautiful eyes, and a smile to die for. Know that somebody likes you as much more than a school mate, and this gay thing is going to be just fine. ; )_

_ Love, _

_A_

Kurt looked up at Dave, clutching the letter.

"Oh my god. This is a love letter!"

Dave grinned. "I know."

"What does A stand for?"

"Anonymous?" Dave guessed.

"Hmmm." Kurt flipped to the next one, reading it quickly. It told Dave that his acts of bravery had not gone un-noticed. That he always had been a noble sort. That he had looked great the other day.

The final note told him that his singing voice was beautiful Dave should know that he also sings under his breath, and that the writer had started to notice Dave's ass. _'I Just found myself staring the other day, I was really embarrassed and looked away, but…' _Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"These are from someone you know."

"What?" Dave said surprised, and came to lean over Kurt's shoulder.

"How do you-"

"Here, It says 'you always', implying that they've you to be noble other times. And here again, It says that you sing under your breath, only someone close to you would have heard that." Dave whistled

"Damn, I didn't even pick up on that." Blaine, on Kurt's other side clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well done Sherlock Hummel, you've done it again!"

"Thank you Blaine Watson. I thought it was brilliant." Kurt handed the letters back to Dave and grinned.

"I'll be keeping my clue finding eyes open for the ass observer."

"This is so weird!" Said Dave although he was grinning.

"It's not weird, don't sell yourself short." Kurt frowned at him, a slight pout on his face.

"But I mean, it is kind of odd…Someone knows I'm gay AND is into me? It's like a little odd…"

"That only suggests further that the writer is someone close to you." Said Kurt sagely, stroking his chin.

"Well, it's time to get inside." Announced Dave "I have to introduce you to the new crew."

"Crew?"

"Didn't I tell you? It's not just me, I had to totally re-form the Bully Whips. Blaine, You'll be getting my main guy." Blaine nodded

"Cool."

"You reformed it? How did you do it so fast?"

"Skills. Now get inside." Kurt discovered once inside that he'd been excused from homeroom, Figgins seem to approve of his former Bully giving him the tour of what he was doing.

Dave walked into the disused classroom, and waved to the motley crew that had gathered there.

"Kurt, meet the boys. Step forward and say hi boys."

"Criss,"

"Logan."

"AJ"

"Dude. He knows me, I'm his brother…"

"I'm Puck. In case you needed the reminder."

"I'm Hank."

"And I'm Alex, this bozo's buddy." Alex grinned and slung and arm around Dave. He was nearly as tall, with dark hair and a four a clock shadow. There was a tattoo running down his left arm and he had laughing blue eyes.

"Friend hmm? Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Probably cause he thinks I'm a snitch. I'd tell all his secrets." He beamed as Dave smacked him.

"Alex!"

"He cries when we watch Ever After."

"ALEX! I do not!" Alex ignored him and darted around Kurt to shake Blaine's hand.

"And you must be Blaine, I'm the dude who's gonna punch people for ya! Name's Alex if you didn't catch it."

"Er, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet the pair of you. Shall we go to class?" Blaine nodded.

"Bye Kurt, see you at lunch."

"Ok then." Replied Kurt, who was still stuck on the thought of Dave tearing up watching movies.

"We'd better go too." Dave gestured to the door.

"Go get your charges!" Called Dave to the rest. Puck whooped.

"All right! Let's roll!" Dave laughed as the rest of his 'crew' charged out of the room.

"So, French class?"

-:-

"I'll concede that he portrayed Holmes very well in personality, but He had none of the appearance! Except for the rare occasion, Sherlock Holmes was always perfectly quaffed."

"But Robert Downy Jr is hot…" Muttered Kurt as they wandered in through the Choir room door. Dave put his face in his hands with a groan.

"You will never convince me. I'm sorry!" He sat down and Kurt sat next to him, crossing his legs.

"It's just a fact, Jeremy Bret was the perfect Sherlock Holmes. He had the mannerisms, the hair, and the beak of a nose, the piercing eyes, and the long boney fingers. There's simply no comparison!"

"Well then, what about that new show? 'Sherlock'" Dave grinned.

"That is my exception. That show is fucking awesome. I have the whole thing. Ok, here's the deal, I'm sort of a nerd about this so don't judge but I'm a serious Sherlockian. I have complete volumes, side stories, all the Jeremy Bret stuff on VHS, audio tapes, the first season of Sherlock, the works; This Sunday, my house. I will convert you."

"I'll make the snacks." They shared a small fist bump, more like a toast with glasses then anything.

On Thursday, Dave followed Kurt into Glee again; this time involved in a heated discussion of Kurt's eating habits. Dave said it was no wonder Kurt was so tiny if he was eating like a mouse, and Kurt responded that Dave didn't even want him to take that comment in the other direction. Dave had snapped that he was just big boned. Kurt was aware of this, but refused to back down.

They spent the lesson on opposite sides of the classroom. Dave danced that day, with the other guys; glancing frequently at the beautiful scarf wearing boy who was looking pointedly in the other direction.

On Friday Dave was standing by the steps, waiting as always. He had brought a red carnation. Then Kurt was hugging him, and whispering words into his chest. _'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean it. You aren't-'and_ Dave was patting him on the back, whispering into his hair; _'I know.'_

That day he went to Glee Club again, locked in a deep discussion of their Sherlock Marathon. He discussed song choices with Rachel, and tried to give Fin some pointers on his dancing. He laughed with Artie, and talked briefly with Blaine.

After class, Mr. Shue waved him over.

"Dave? May I have a moment?" Dave glanced between Kurt and the Spanish teacher and then jogged over.

"If you want to stand outside, Dave will only be a moment Kurt." Kurt nodded; taking Blaine's hand he left the room with a wave to Dave.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mr. Shue motioned for him to have a seat.

"Well, for the past week you've been coming to the Glee club…" Dave looked at the door, thumbing in the direction Kurt had gone.

"Uh, Yeah. Um…Kurt told me just to stay sense I was just gonna burn time in the library until he gets out. I-"

"I know Dave, But you've well…you sang for us, you danced, you've been discussing projects and talking to everyone. I'd say you were fitting in quite well."

"?...I-I don't follow-"

"I think you joined the Glee Club David."

"What? N-No! I-"

"You came for a whole week; you sang, and you danced."

"Aw crap." Dave got out of his seat and started pacing around. "I can't freaking believe I joined by accident!" Mr. Shue sighed, resting his hands on his thighs.

"The question now is do you want to stay?"

"Yes? No. Maybe? I don't know." Dave sat back down heavily.

"Why don't you think about it, you seem to be enjoying yourself. And I'm sure Kurt would be very happy if-"

"Why should I care if he-" Dave started a little too hastily.

"David." Mr. Shue sighed. "Would it be too far off base to suggest that you might have feelings for him?" Dave was out of his seat again in an instant, yelling, running his hand over his head.

"Jesus Christ! Does everyone know? Is there like a fucking sign above my head or something?"

"Dave," Mr. Shue stood, putting a hand on his arm to still him. "I've been a teacher for awhile now; you start to be able to tell." Dave put his face in his hands.

"God, this is all so screwed up. Just- Let me think about it ok?"

"Just keep in mind what I said Dave. I'm sure he'd be delighted." Dave turned for the door with a weary sigh.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Goodbye Mr. Shue."

"Bye David."

Kurt was a few steps down the hall, drinking from the fountain while Blaine talked behind him about his song choices for the project. He said he had practiced several numbers but wasn't sure which one was best. Dave decided to skip the pleasantry's. No 'I'm done now Kurt' no 'We can go now Kurt' Instead the first thing he said was,

"You tricked me." Kurt looked up innocently.

"How so?" Dave scowled at him.

"You tricked me into joining the damn Glee Club without actually joining it!" Kurt gave a tiny smile and went back to drinking from the fountain.

"I knew you were up to something! You made sure I was plenty distracted every day before Glee Club so I just wouldn't notice I was coming in!" Kurt looked at him nonplused, still smiling just a little.

"So? You like it don't you? Consider it a free sample." Dave gave a snarl, and whirled away, throwing up his hands in defeat. Behind him Kurt gave a full smile; his trap successfully executed.


	5. They Always Start With The Crime

Dave Karofsky could think of nothing quite as weird as the boyfriend of the guy you're in love with trying to help you win the heart of said guy. Never the less, here they were; sitting in the Lima Bean together on a Saturday.

Blaine had his coffee, something fancy sounding, and Dave was sipping his tea; peppermint, with a dash of honey and lots of cream. He never could stand coffee. He wondered vaguely if this was going to be the location for all meetings to discuss his gayness.

"So" Blaine sipped his coffee, and Dave followed suit, sipping his tea. "Let's discuss how you're going to court Kurt."

Dave half inhaled, half sprayed his mouthful of tea. He choked and coughed, the minty tea burning his nose as well,

"What?" He coughed. Blaine handed him a napkin.

"Precisely what I said, let's discuss how you will court Kurt. I of course would like to hear you ideas, as it is important that I not play the Cyrano to your Casio. I will have to derail any truly absurd ideas of course, and I'm willing to share any tips that might help you along. I also offer myself in any physical capacity, distracting Kurt, set up for any more elaborate schemes…"

"You're crazy." Said Dave.

Blaine set down his cup and gave Dave a very intense look.

"David, You want him don't you?"

"Yes…" Dave muttered looking down.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, stop being stupid and start planning. Speak up, any and all ideas, and be quick!" Blaine slapped a hand down sharply on the table, and Dave jumped.

"Y-Yes!...Um…Ok..I-I'll keep bringing him flowers in the morning!"

"Good. Excellent start. Dig deeper!" Dave fiddled with his cup nervously.

"I-Um…"

"Yes?"

"Dude, this is weird."

"David!"

"Fine! Ok!" Dave sat in silence for about 10 seconds before Blaine said,

"Well?"

"In a second! Jeez! Well…there is o-one thing…" Dave blushed and looked down, twisting his cup faster in his hands.

"Yes?" Blaine leaned on the table, smiling.

"I-I still owe him a dance…" Blaine sat back, a gleam in his eyes.

"Perfect." He clapped his hands together.

"Oh there's so much to do!"

"You think he'd like that?"

"Are you kidding? If we set this up correctly, Kurt will SWOON. We have to pick a song, and figure out what you'll wear, and stage the setting-"

"I-I already know what song I want." Blaine's eyebrows raised and he leaned forward excitedly. "Tell me." Dave leaned forward and whispered something in Blaine's ear. When Blaine leaned back he looked choked up, he put a hand to his chest and said quietly,

"Oh my god, that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" Dave flushed.

"I just thought it sort of suited things…"

"Are you going to play it or sing it?"

"I-I was thinking I'd sing it."

"Awwwwwwwwww" Cried Blaine, clutching his cup and kicking his feet slightly under the table.

"Dude, would you stop…you're freaking me out."

"I'll stop. So what shall we have you wear?"

"Clothes? Aw man! Really? This conversation could not get any gayer!"

"Fine." Blaine sipped his coffee "I'll make the arrangements. Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes…"

"Other than club dancing?"

"Dude!"

"Well?"

"Just…Don't laugh…"

"Now you've got my interest. Speak." Dave slumped back and looked at the ceiling. In his hands his tea grew cold.

"I-I volunteered at a ballroom dance academy over the summer, to pick up some volunteer hours? I was thinking a waltz if he knows it…"

"You are going to rock at this. You'll do just fine."

"Can I go now?"

"We'll talk more later. You're excused."

\

Dave stuck to the first part of the plan perfectly. On Sunday morning at 11 when Kurt arrived he handed him a red tulip. Kurt took it excitedly,

"Oh my god, what's this for?" He smiled up at Dave who tried not to give a nervous one in return.

"You seemed to like the first one. I like seeing you happy." He said, without even a tremor. Inside however his entire being was sweating with fear. This was harder than he had thought.

"So , Everything is ready in the living room. We're starting with the Abbey Grange. I've picked out a selection of the old things, then we watch the Sherlock first season and wrap it up with the new movie, and I'll read to you after that from the volume I have." Kurt let out a laugh.

"Oh my god! You really are a Sherlock nerd!" Dave blushed.

"When I was ten my father gave me this book. He never had any interest in it and I wanted to know what it was." He held up a brown leather volume that was the size of a dictionary. "I got hooked, read all of them. You can see here in the index where I checked them off whenever I finished one. I looked up words I didn't know and eventually I started watching the films."

"That's sort of sweet. Every day I find out these things about you, and it's sort of weird. When you were bullying me all I saw was the surface: a guy who was a little bit thick, mean, and cruel. Then I find that you're mean because your gay and you hated yourself. And when I finally become your friend I discover that you're actually very intellectual. That you read allot and you're a math genius and you write beautiful things and are actually one of the sweetest guys I know. Funny huh?, How much one person can be inside."

Dave smiled.

"And I am so glad you got to see me." He started to help Kurt unload the snacks onto trays. "Have you noticed we have a lot of heart to hearts these days?"

"Yep. I sort of enjoy it." They smiled, each picking up a tray as they made for the living room. Kurt set the tray on the coffee table and curled up on couch while Dave picked up the first of a wide array of VHS's and went to put it in.

As Dave sat on the couch Kurt scooted over so his back was resting against Dave's shoulder, pulling his knees up. The movie opened as Kurt's smell wafted over Dave, something sweet and tangy and addicting. He knew that he wanted that all the time, wanted this; just being here with Kurt on the couch, the contact and the smell of Kurt. Watching a movie. Something so simple that would mean the world to one Dave Karofsky.

The movie opened with the theme, a melody of humming violins set to selections of the life of Sherlock Holmes and ending with said detective gazing out the window at the daily life proceeding outside. Dave hummed along dreamily with the whole thing, conducting the song with his fingers. The adventure opened to a horse drawn carriage drawn by white horses galloping down a dark street. Dave leaned forward eagerly and said,

"They always start with the crime."


	6. A is for

Monday morning. Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel dragged themselves into school with bleary eyes and rumpled appearance. Kurt held a dyed red daisy in his hand but he didn't even seem to remember he was holding it.

"Never. Again." Growled Kurt. Dave blinked at him slowly and said,

"What…?" yawning.

"How did we do that until four in the morning?"

"An even better question would be why the hell did we do that SUNDAY?"

"It was admittedly stupid." Conceded Kurt as he sipped his coffee, "You really should have got a cup." He said raising his cup. "It's liquid life." Dave made a face at it.

"It's disgusting. I'll get an energy drink after homeroom from the vending machine thank you very much." He hefted his bag. Kurt made a face right back; 'Blech'.

"Now those are disgusting. The only time I drank one I was an energizer bunny for an hour and half, and then threw up." Dave grunted. Kurt hadn't even noticed where they were going until they stopped at Dave's locker. Dave stared at it as if he'd never seen it before.

"It's your locker."

"Oh yeah." Said Dave slowly, "I forget my combination." Kurt reached up to hit him, but only managed a gentle graze. Dave yawned, but reached up to unlock it. As with the previous days a small envelope had been tapped inside. This made Dave perk up a little; he grinned and slit it open reading it with a chuckle.

With a slightly more chipper smile Dave said, "I have an amazing chest, and my poem in English was beautiful." He said proudly. Kurt stared at him, with no energy this time to fake enthusiasm.

"Good for you. Can we go?" Practically whistling Dave beamed back.

"Ready to go to the Bully Whips meeting?"

"Rng." Said Kurt by way of response. 

"aw come on." Dave led him into the same classroom as before.

"Hey man!" Yelled Alex "You look like shit." He said cheerfully.

"Thanks. Your charge here yet?"

"Been and gone, had to go talk to some people, promised to be right back."

"Alex, you're supposed to-"Alex rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"I know I know, He was stubborn as all heck ok?" Dave patted him on the back and then said conspiratorially,

"I got another note this morning." Alex grinned.

"No shit? That's awesome." Suddenly AJ was next to them leaning on a desk with a grin every bit as wide as theirs.

"Dude, you have to respond!"

"Respond?" Alex said quickly, turning on AJ.

"Respond?" questioned Dave.

"Yeah Dude, leave a note back man! Make contact! Get this dude's digits, you go get some!" He slapped Dave on the arm as Alex's eyes flickered between them.

"You think?" Said Dave with a little laugh.

"I don't think there's any need for that." Alex put in.

"Why not? I mean I don't know if I'm interested until I see who it is, and I'm damn curious."

"I-" Alex began but Dave turned suddenly to AJ with frown.

"Wait, how do you know?" He yelled as the realization dawned on him. AJ shrugged casually.

"Dude." He said in response. "I knew there had to be some reason you turned into such a good guy this year." Dave huffed under his breath.

"And the letters?"

"Alex told me." He replied simply. Dave turned away from them looking skyward, as if for some heavenly patience.

"Oh my god." He muttered, and turned to the rest of his faithful crew. "Do ALL of you know?" The remainder of the Bully Whips looked in several different directions at once (none of them at Dave) and some of them whistled quietly and innocently.

Dave put his face in his hands.

"I hate you all. How? Did Alex tell you?" Finn had the grace to finally look at him and said simply,

"Kurt taught me how to read lips. I was outside the office dude."

"Kurt!" yelled Dave in horror. Kurt looked slightly guilty.

"I totally forgot I taught him that. My bad." He turned back to the rest of them.

"And the rest of you?"

"I told Puck…" volunteered Finn.

"I already knew, but then I told them." said Puck with a shrug. Dave's nostrils flared and he shook a finger at all of them lost for words. Then he turned on Kurt.

"You." He said venomously, then "Y-you!" He said to Alex, shaking his finger more furiously. "I-I just-I can't even-" He clenched his hands, breathing heavily and yelled "Grounded!" giving both of them wide eyed looks of fury. Alex grinned un-repentantly and Kurt was trying to suppress a laugh. Dave threw up his hands and stormed from the room.

Not seven steps later he clashed with Blaine coming the opposite direction.

"Dave! Perfect!"

"Oh hey Dude. What's up?" Dave said slightly on edge still from discovering that a large collection of other guys knew that he was gay, HAD known, and didn't seem to care.

"Walk with me. I have tons of news." Dave nodded; they changed tact, walking down a mostly empty hallway.

"The theater club will let us use any of the old props and sets, as well as costume pieces. I got you a new shirt, this one in white to go with the suit you wore to prom. Santana told me that it wasn't rented, and I suggest a simple Bow tie."

"Yeah dude I had some ideas, this is perfect! Do you think they have any of the shit from that Victorian play they put on?" Blaine nodded an affirmative.

"I did see some things that looked distinctly Victorian." Dave grinned.

"I have the best plan ever."

-:-

On Tuesday he begged off when Kurt asked him to come to Glee. He promised sincerely to join for real soon, telling Kurt he had had a few things to take care of this week. He hugged the smaller man to reassure him and said,

"I promised to help the art class with something, don't worry Kurt I'm not ditching you." Kurt scoffed, and pouted; but sure enough after school Dave showed up once more, now flecked with paint. Kurt was appeased.

That week Kurt saw surprisingly little of the other man, who was here and there talking to people and painting things that Kurt never saw. His clothes were frequently dotted with blacks and grays, hints of dark reds or greens or blues. Kurt wondered what he could be painting that required such colors. Despite this he never failed to keep up on his Bully Whips Duties, faithfully escorting Kurt between classes as always.

And then, on Thursday evening, it was finished.

"Perfect."

**Hi! So I hope you all liked this one, it's sort of the prep so I apologize if it's a tad shorter. The next chapter is the big surprise! Complete with all the hinted at crap from other chapters. I hope I have a few people curious/ looking forward to it. ;) **

**Love, Kitty**


	7. Now That I See You

On Friday morning something was missing. Something that Kurt had grown rather accustomed to seeing standing by his car every morning, lately bearing a flower of some sort, and these days always wearing a smile. Namely; One Dave Karofsky. Kurt looked around with concern,

"Where's Dave?" He said out loud, his brows pulled together and his mouth turned down in Kurt Hummel's specialty 'kicked puppy' face. Blaine stepped out behind him, a dry-cleaning bag over one shoulder.

"He had some stuff to take care of; he said he'd see you later." He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder with a smile. Kurt's head drooped and he whispered quietly,

"Oh…" He bit his lip and then turned to Blaine, His eyes full of hurt. "I'm really worried Blaine. I keep seeing less and less of him over the past week! I think he's pulling away from me! What if-What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he goes back to not being my friend?" Kurt's eyes had started to tear up and the smile had dropped from Blaine's face as he watched Kurt growing more and more upset.

"What if I did something wrong? Do you think I did something wrong?" Kurt's lip trembled and he finally started to cry "Oh god, What if people have been being mean to him for being my friend? Maybe people have been hurting him and he- He still-It's-It's all my fault, I-"Blaine set the bag down and hugged him hard.

"Kurt, Kurt, stop. It's ok. Trust me that's not what this is. Dave is fine, you haven't done anything wrong. I know for a fact that he considers being able to be your friend the best thing that ever happened to him. Trust me." Kurt sniffed, and tilted his head back wiping under his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess that's just been building up for awhile." He smiled weakly. "I guess I'll have to talk to him. Make sure everything's all right."

"I'm sure everything's all right Kurt." Blaine patted him on the back and gave his trademark reassuring smile. Then he reached back into the car and pulled out the bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll be late for class." Kurt turned to look at Blaine curiously.

"What's in the bag?"

"Stuff."

"Did you have that before you came to my house…?"

"Of course."

-:-

The entire day seemed to have something lacking, He would expect to see a red clad boy after class, turn to say something to a familiar figure that wasn't there. He found himself with things to say or share about and no one to share them with.

He had a split second panic attack during second period thinking that his daily red flower had fallen to the ground, before realizing he hadn't even seen the flower giver today. By the time Glee rolled around he was feeling almost a strange sense of emptiness.

This turned to confusion the moment he shuffled into the choir room, and discovered that there was absolutely no one there. The normally raucous room was completely silent, not filled with Rachel saying something, or Santana piping in with something insulting. No Brittany making random stupid comments, or Mercedes shriek of "Oh hell no!" from the back in response to another of Rachel's madcap ideas.

There was a yellow post-it stuck to the top of the piano, which Kurt promptly read.

'_Kurt_

_ Meet Blaine in the second floor boy's bathroom._

_3 Glee Club'_

Kurt raised an eyebrow at it.

"What?..." He said slowly. Then he mouthed 'Ok then.' And hiked up his bag, heading for the second floor bathroom with no Idea why he was doing so.

He pushed open the door cautiously, on the very off chance the whole Glee Club had actually been kidnapped, and this was secretly an elaborate trap.

"Blaine…?"

"In here. Come in and lock the door will you?"

"Ok…" Kurt frowned in concern and turned to lock the door behind him.

"Let's begin." Said Blaine cheerfully from right behind him, Kurt jumped and whirled around clutching his heart.

"Begin with what?" He snapped breathing a little faster than normal.

"No questions. Here, change into this. It's a surprise." He handed Kurt the bag from earlier, and Kurt unzipped it. He gasped,

"I knew you didn't have this before you came to my house! You distracted me on purpose didn't you?" Arranged neatly inside the bag on a good hanger was his blue dress shirt, with a pair of black dress pants, a plain black tie and a black coat with long old-fashioned tails.

"Duh, now go change. I have your good shoes out here, and then we'll primp you a little."

"For what?" Kurt asked as Blaine pushed him into a stall.

"It's a surprise." Replied Blaine again.

"Blaine Anderson you are being very mysterious!" Kurt accused as he stripped out of his school clothes, and put on the dress clothes instead.

Once he emerged, tying the tie with practiced ease, Blaine had materialized a chair from somewhere and was holding Kurt's nice black shoes and dress socks. Behind him was spread the full arsenal.

"Here, sit down and put these on while I decide how to do your hair."

"My hair- Wait what?" Kurt protested as Blaine pushed him back into the chair.

"Lean back, I have to wash it first."

"Blaine-"

"Trust me Kurt."

Kurt huffed but leaned back as Blaine started the water running, washing Kurt's hair with the various products he had assembled. With his nimble fingers and careful ways it felt like a trip to the hair dresser. Hair freshly washed, Blaine sat him up as he toweled it gently and then blow dried it until it was dry.

After that he used gel to sweep Kurt's hair back as Kurt always did, but using less gel. Before he finished he ran his fingers through it to produce a faint wave and topped off the whole ensemble with a little heat for staying power.

He freshened Kurt's face, masking lines of tiredness or stress until he was absolutely perfect.

"What's this for?" Asked Kurt.

"It's a surprise." Replied Blaine again. Kurt laced up his shoes, and straightened everything out as he stood.

"When and where is this surprise?" He asked. This time Blaine said,

"Go to the auditorium and enter stage left. Everything will be explained."

"You're confusing me." Was all Kurt said, but he left the bathroom and walked down the halls to the auditorium, entering from the back and coming out as instructed, stage left.

The stage was transformed, a winter's night in a cobbled courtyard. The stones of an old city formed a circular pavilion, encircled by black elegant street lamps, lit by yellow bulbs that cast a warm and enchanting light on the scene. The courtyard was surrounded by a set of old red houses, like one might find walking down an old European street. And everywhere the ground was lightly dusted with snow. An elegant wooden bench sat on the far side, and behind it against the wall of a building was an old fashioned looking stereo of dark red woods and black trimming. Mesh covering old speakers and the speckling of age was upon it.

Kurt stared at it in wonder. What was this? What had he stumbled into?

"Kurt?"

He looked around as a figure emerged from the shadows on the far side. Kurt gave a small intake of breath.

"Dave?..." He breathed. Dave was wearing the same suit had to Prom, but this time his shirt was white. Around his shoulders was a short black opera cape and the chain of a pocket watch was arranged on his torso. His hair had been loosely swept back and he had a sleek black top hat on his head. In his hand was a single red rose.

"What is this?" Kurt said quietly, almost in awe. Dave stepped further forward into the light.

"Last year, I was a coward. I ran from you a dozen times; Ran when I should have stayed with you." He walked forward again, standing in front of Kurt.

"Instead of explaining to you when I kissed you, trying to make things right, I ran. When I should have danced with you, I ran."

"Dave-"Kurt put in but Dave continued anyway, smiling.

"I'm done running Kurt, I'm here now. And so," He kneeled in front of Kurt on one knee Holding out his hand palm up, and in his other hand the rose. He swept off his top hat.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. May I have this dance?"

Kurt covered his mouth with a hand, and then tentatively put the other one in Dave's.

"This- All this is for me? I-Is this what you've been doing all week?" He stared around at everything; the black of the lamp post and the grays of the cobbles, the red of the houses. Everything made sense; the odd colors that had appeared on Dave's clothing and his absence.

"Of course." Said Dave rising to his feet "Is that a yes?"

Kurt smiled.

"You may have this dance." He was overwhelmed by the gesture, his heart swelling at all the work that must have gone into this. Dave raised his hand and swung him around, placing a hand on his waist.

"Do you know how to waltz?" He asked. Kurt gave a snort of laughter.

"Do YOU?"

"I do." Said Dave simply, his look challenging. Kurt's eyebrows rose,

"You can?"

"I can." Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, pointing it at the stereo.

"Wait, that thing actually works?" Dave blushed.

"It's actually just made to look old. It's like an Ipod Dock CD player thing." He pressed play and then put his hand back on Kurt's waist as the song began. It started out with a familiar bit of guitar that Kurt couldn't quite place as Dave started to dance in time with the song waltzing him slowly around the cobbled courtyard. Then Dave started singing and Kurt's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as he realized what it was.

_All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<em>

It was 'I see the light' from Tangled. And Dave was singing it, his rich vice catching each note perfectly. He looked Kurt in the eye as he sang and their feet moved in the dance. His own eyes, hazel ones were alight with emotion._  
>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight<br>Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
>Standing here, it's all so clear<br>I'm where I am meant to be  
><em>He was smiling and Kurt was smiling back and that same clarity and hope, that had shown in his eyes after his apology shone forth again._  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the fog has lifted  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the sky is new  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once everything looks different<br>Now that I see you_

His head gave the tiniest of nods and Kurt gave a shaky laugh in return. Then he had reached Flynn's lines and the feeling and passion in each word was breathtaking._  
>All those days chasing down a daydream<br>All those years living in a blur  
>All that time never truly seeing<br>Things, the way they were  
>Now she's here shining in the starlight<br>Now she's here, suddenly I know  
>If she's here it's crystal clear<br>I'm where I'm meant to go  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the fog has lifted  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the sky is new  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
><em>Dave rested his forehead on Kurt's singing the last few lines low and soft.

_All at once, everything is different  
>Now that I see you, now that I see you.<em>

He held the last note as Kurt trembled slightly. His eyes were damp, and Dave's hands were on his arms. He was whispering to him his voice a low rumble.

"I wanted to give this to you. I want to give you everything, everything you deserve and more. I love you Kurt. I had to tell you, it's been in my heart for four years now. I- I love you." Kurt's heart turned over in his chest and every nerve everything was alive and real and his heart was hammering. He knew instinctively what he was feeling, and it terrified him. It was love. He looked Dave in the eye, and his heart was breaking.

"I can't…" He whispered. Then he turned out of Dave's arms and ran off the stage.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! It had to happen for parallels sake! I promise everything will be ok soon! Oh my god I'm crying!**


	8. The Letter

Kurt ran blindly off the stage, out the door and down the hall. Tears stung at his eyes, and his chest was aching. He knew where to go.

He caught Blaine just as he was packing everything into his car; someone must have dropped it off for him earlier. He stumbled slightly as he got to him, dropping to his knees and scuffing his pants.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine dropped the bag he was holding and dropped down to help Kurt up. Kurt was scuffed and pale, his face stained with tears. His hands were scraped from where they had grazed the pavement.

He sniffed and looked at Blaine with tears welling in his eyes,

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kurt wailed. He put his face in his hands and shaking his head. "I- I never meant for this to happen!"

"What to happen?"

"I- I fell in love with him. With Dave and I-It shouldn't- I shouldn't- I'm so sorry!" Kurt sobbed. "I'll fix it, I'll make it better I promise. I'm so sorry Blaine, I-I never meant for this to happen." He was shaking. And then Blaine was pulling him into a hug and stroking his hair.

"Silly." He smiled at him fondly, "You silly, silly boy." Kurt looked at him.

"W-what?" Blaine stroked the side of his face with the back of his hand.

"I already knew." Kurt's eyes widened.

"I was helping him Kurt. Helping him win you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, and I know how that's going to happen. You're going to be happy with him, and that's all that matters to me. I love you Kurt, I do. That's why I want this for you. Go to him Kurt, be happy." He smiled crookedly as Kurt stared at him.

"That's why you helped me get ready, that's where you've been. Oh god, what have I done? I have to go to him." Blaine smiled, stroking his face one more time.

"Silly." He said again, voice wistful. Kurt smiled back at him and took off running, when he reached the door he turned back and yelled,

"We'll still be friends right?"

"Always!" Yelled Blaine.

-:-

When Kurt ran Dave dropped to his knees, his head slumping to the floor as despair choked him. He had put everything on the line, everything, and he had lost. His fists slowly clenched on the floor. Everything was ruined. He had to leave, he had to get out of here. Empty his locker and go. He staggered to his feet, he was crying without even realizing it. He left in the opposite direction Kurt had, running for his lockers without caring that he was still in his suit, that the red rose was still clutched in his hand.

He rounded the last corner and stopped dead. The door to his locker was open and a figure was frozen in front of it, small envelope clutched in his hand. Both of them stared at each other in shock eyes wide.

"Alex?" The other boy turned red and stammered,

"W-what are you doing here this late?"

"What are you doing period?" said Dave staring from him to the letter in his hand. Alex turned even redder and put his face in his hands moaning,

"Oh god!"

"You? Y-you've been sending them?" Dave exclaimed in shock. Alex closed the locker and turned away quickly.

"I'll go- I'll just go. I shouldn't have- It was stupid-"

"Dude wait! Stop shouldn't we talk about this?" Alex turned reluctantly biting his lip.

"Yes?"

"I didn't even know you were…"

"I thought it might be weird to tell you so soon after you came out to me. You might have realized I became your friend because I had a crush on you." He whispered.

"Then you meant what you said in your notes?" Alex looked down, face red.

"All of it."

"Wow, I never-"

Alex handed him the latest note.

"I was going to tell you to meet me. I was going to get it over with, I-I know you're not interested. You like Kurt, so…"

"Alex-"

"Dude, it's all right. I'll get over it. This won't make things all awkward between us will it?"

"Maybe a little awkward, but it is flattering. You really think I have a nice ass?"Alex looked away with a grin scratching his head.

"Dude. You wouldn't know because you can't see it but, Dude." He said with emphasis. Dave laughed.

"Thanks." He said to Alex who looked at him startled.

"For what?" Dave smiled.

"For giving me some confidence in myself, for making me realize that being gay really isn't going to be so bad." Alex punched him in the arm, trying to control a pleased smile.

"Anyone could have told you that you dope."

"Thank you." repeated Dave firmly. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Alex's forehead.

"Think of it this way, now we have something to talk about. Both being gay and all." Alex snickered.

"I'll make the cookie dough, and you get the nail polish." He joked.

"I have a better Idea, I'll get the pizza, you get the video games."

"I still sort of liked the cookie dough idea…" Dave laughed at him, then looked down at the envelope. He raised his eyebrows with an evil grin.

"I wonder what this says…" Alex gasped, and tried to snatch it from him,

"Dude! Don't you dare, give that back!" he jumped slightly trying to grab the envelope as Dave raised it out of his reach.

"Maybe it's dirty." Teased Dave.

"Dave!" Yelled Alec with a laugh "Give it back you ass!"

Around the corner Kurt was still frozen in place. The images of the last few minutes were etched into his memory, coming to find Dave, halting when he saw who he was talking to. Watching them talk and seeing the note in Alex hand. Then Dave leaning forward and pressing his lips to Alex's forehead.

His heart was hammering, and his body felt cold. Then his eyes burned with tears. Well, it sure hadn't taken him long to bounce back. Kurt bit his lip to suppress a sob and turned away down the hall.

-:-

By Monday Kurt Hummel was furious. He had moved for the most part away from sadness over the incident, and now he had gone into Drama Queen mode. And that's why, Monday morning he stormed right into the middle of the bully whip's meeting and yelled,

"So, Alex." Alex looked up just as Kurt cocked his head with a dangerous expression and said, "What's the deal Alex?" He reached forward and shoved him slightly.

"Huh?" he said.

"Huh?" Kurt mocked. Then he stabbed Alex in the chest with a finger.

"I have a question for you, Alex." He said dangerously, still smiling.

"Dude! What's your problem?" Kurt looked thoughtful.

"Maybe," He step forward again a snarl on his lips even though his mouth still smiled. "-You'd like to tell me why Dave told me he loves me, then had his lips all over you."

"Wait, what?-"

"Maybe, you'd like to tell me why your sending love letters to a guy you knew I was in love with." He shoved Alex again, this time much harder so that he stumbled back into the desks. There was an uproar as the rest of the bully whips jumped up from their seats.

Kurt continued to walk forward, slowly. He was still smiling, his smile so friendly it was menacing.

"And maybe, you'd like to tell me why you had the nerve, to just swoop in and take him, minutes after he said he wanted me." Alex was wiping his nose, which was bleeding slightly.

"Dude! What the hell? What are you doing?"

"The letters, Alex! I know you were sending them, and I saw you two talking!" yelled Kurt. The rest of the bully whips gasped as Alex said,

"Oh shit."

"That's right." replied Kurt.

"Dude it's not what you think-"

"Oh isn't it?" Said Kurt, his voice rising high as he started to roll up his sleeves. Rather than backing away this time Alex stood up to him,

"Yeah, it isn't. He told me he couldn't go out with me because he's in love with you!"

Kurt stopped as did the rest of the room.

"Oh." Kurt shifted his feet "This…is awkward…" AJ was the first one to speak.

"You were the one sending the notes?" He grinned at Alex who buried his head in his hands with a murmur of 'oh god.' Then Finn said something. Looking confused he said,

"You're in love with Karofsky?" his expression as innocent as always. Puck smirked and elbowed the boy next to him,

"Totally called it." They laughed as Kurt turned red from the neck up and murmured,

"I think I'll go die now."

Alex raised a hand "I think I'll join in that." They both left hastily, leaving behind the rest of the crew. Fin was saying

"Wait, what did you call? Dude? What's going on?" Kurt turned to Alex in the hall looking guilty.

"I'm really sorry…"

Alex shrugged it off, grinning.

"No problem. It's nothing new, I can totally take a few knocks. Now what are you standing here with me for man? You got a hot football player to go to! He's getting stuff from his locker so he can stay home and sulk." Kurt's eyes widened,

"He's here?" Alex slapped him on the arm,

"Go man!"

"Right!" Kurt took off running.

-:-

He ran first to the lockers but Dave had already gone so he ran to the parking lot. His heart was singing in his chest, and he felt giddy. There had been allot of hurtles to go through in their friendship, and even before that there had been more ups and downs then one could count. But anything that had happened couldn't eclipse this moment right now, the happiness that Kurt felt.

He saw the red coated figure was at the far end of the lot, putting things in the truck. Kurt ran harder and faster than he ever had in his life, his high sweet voice carrying across the space, carrying him to Dave.

"David!" Dave looked around, saw Kurt, and had but a split second to look stunned before Kurt leapt into his arms and kissed him. He pushed their lips together enthusiastically, smiling blissfully into the kiss. Dave melted into the kiss and locked his arms aro**u**nd Kurt's waist as they swayed on the spot. Kurt broke the kiss, laughing and crying at the same time, stroking Dave's face.

"I waited." He said tearfully with a shaky laugh, and then he threw his arms around Dave's neck in a tight hug.

"I've always been waiting." said Dave into Kurt's neck. And he couldn't stop smiling. He kissed Kurt's neck, his face, his nose. Every bit of him he could reach in his happiness.

When Dave set Kurt down Kurt laughed and said,

"So are we like secret boyfriends now?" He teased. Dave smiled back completely serious.

"I was thinking not so secret."

"What? Dave-"

"Tomorrow? Dress nice so I can show them that I've done well for myself kay?" Kurt hugged him around the waist, tackling him slightly. Dave laughed.


	9. Coming Out and Moving On

For the first time on Tuesday morning, Dave was the one who stepped into Kurt's car when it pulled up to his house. He did first things first, instinctually glancing at the boy next to him as he always did. He had become the master of the subtle glace, taking in everything in the barest flick of eyes. The thing with Sam had been the un-fortunate (or fortunate) exception.

He had looked at Sam that time as a way to sort of 'test the gay waters' as it were; see if he could find something attractive in a man's ass, see if it appealed. Sam was decent looking in a general, and so, as said delectable blonde had been bending over the water fountain in a way that seemed an almost intentional ploy to display his 'assets', Dave had looked. He had taken a good long look. And that glance had set off a chain of events that would change the entire makeup of his life in a matter of days; As if it hadn't been changed enough already.

As to the boy sitting next to him, he had long since learned to be subtle about his glances; afraid of liking what he might see but too addicted not to look anyway. It amazed him that he was now free to look, to tell Kurt how good he looked or even gawk if he wished to. Kurt was his boyfriend now. He decided to take full advantage of these new freedoms. Starring in approval he said hesitantly,

"You look really amazing. I didn't expect you to dress so casual." Kurt smirked and adjusted his sunglasses.

"I took the liberty of dressing down a little today, figuring it wouldn't hurt to come out with you while NOT dressed like a fashion plate." Dave's eyes were still wondering over him.

"You always wear such long sleeves; I hardly ever get to see what amazing arms you have." Kurt gave a pleased little laugh.

"Why thank you, yours are better though." Dave blushed and rubbed his arms self consciously, giving a noncommittal huff. As Kurt smiled and pulled away from the curb Dave stole another glance at him. Kurt was dressed in a well fitting black tee-shirt emblazed with a silver crown shape, then dark wash jeans, faded in all the right places and a pair of loose black ankle boots. A black sweat band on one wrist and a plastic bracelet on the other that from what Dave could discern read 'I heart zombies.' His hair was styled, but in a much more messy fashion. He looked more…Manly; which was odd because Kurt, although feminine, was definitely male. But all the same, today was different. Kurt was most definitely a guy, and Dave was most certainly attracted to him.

These thoughts occupied him all the way until the school parking lot. He was so distracted in fact daydreaming over Kurt that he didn't even notice they had arrived. Kurt had to come around to his side of the car and open the door before he snapped out of it and realized they were at school.

"Wow, I thought you were a little out of it on the way over here, but I didn't realize just how much." Kurt grinned at him, clearly amused.

"Sorry." muttered Dave.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his bag from the car. Dave made a quick and truthful save for his monosyllable response.

"How beautiful you are." He replied with his warmest sweetest smile. Kurt flushed in surprise and actually stammered over his response, clearly flustered by both the unexpected praise and the stunning look that his boyfriend had just given him.

"O-Oh." He murmured and Dave laughed.

"Oh my god! I think I actually made you embarrassed!" Kurt blushed darker, and tried to deny it but Dave took one look at his face and only laughed harder. Kurt took the opportunity to glance away from him entirely, in order to look at his phone.

"We should go in soon." He said looking back up. Dave's laughter trailed off into an unreadable expression, and Kurt frowned at him in concern.

"David, we don't have to- I can wait! I swear! I won't force you to come out today. I know it's hard, and I know you're worried about how they'll treat you." Dave took a deep breath, one filled with all the weight of what he intended to do. Then he turned and stared Kurt directly in the eye, taking his hand.

"Now you listen to me. I could face a thousand slushies and a thousand black eyes as long as I know that you'll be there to clean me up. It doesn't matter if I'm scared shitless, if they hurt me, or say things to me, all that matters to me is that you are my boyfriend. And I'm going to walk down that hall, holding your hand, and everything else is insignificant." Kurt was stunned into silence by the sheer sincerity in Dave's eyes and in his voice when he said that. His hands were shaking slightly, but his eyes were steady and set.

Kurt's voice shook slightly but he put on a brave smile and said,

"Ok, let's do this."

-:-

From the very second they stepped through the double doors the entire corridor lapsed into one of the most stunned silences its hallowed halls had ever seen. As silences and teenagers rarely do, it didn't last long; then came the shocked whispering.

Dave beamed a friendly smile at every one of them; making sure to keep his expression calm, as if this was everyday stuff, common place. Trying to get them in turn to go back to their own business and stop calling so much attention to the current situation. It started to work, but people were still giving them shocked looks as they proceeded onwards, going to the Bully Whips meeting.

This relative peace, truce, or what have you, lasted right up until the moment Azimo Adams caught sight of them. At first he glanced at them, sneered as always, seeing only their usual side by side walk. Then he saw their interlaced hands and his expression shifted to an indescribable mix of horror, confusion, and anger. Then he yelled,

"What the hell man?"

"You got a problem with me?"

"I got a problem, with you holding that Lady Boy's hand like some fag!" Dave's face twitched as he clearly tried to restrain himself.

"Well, if you were looking for the fag, look no further bro."

"But you're not-"

"I am, stupid. And you don't ever use those words around my boyfriend, understand? I don't stand for that shit."

"Boyfriend!" Azimo said the word much as he said 'Makeup'. Dave quirked his head, his classic challenging move.

"Boyfriend." He repeated firmly. Azimo threw his hands in the air.

"Man! This is messed up! I can't believe that little fairy turned you into a fag!" Dave had let go of Kurt's hand and pinned Azimo up against the lockers so fast it wasn't even funny.

"And I can't believe," He hissed "That you have the memory of a fucking GOLDFISH, when I clearly told you not ten seconds ago that I will kill you If you dare talk to him like that again." His voice was dangerous, and his eyes were frightening. Azimo shoved him off and spat,

"Whatever dude, get off of me. I don't want to risk catching it too." Dave nearly went for him again but Kurt held him back.

"Not worth it, come on, let's go to class." He turned Dave around and took his hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

There was several seconds of silence before Kurt heard the sniffle. He looked up sharply and saw a tear roll down Dave's cheek, the other hand coming up to hastily and roughly brush it away.

"Dave…" Kurt began sadly. Dave bit his lip.

"It's nothing. I'm fine! I'm fine. You know, it's just that my best friend sense I was three hates me." Another tear, Dave buried his face in the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's. "The day can only go up from here right?" He gave a sad little laugh. Kurt felt the immediate urge to do something about this. Without thinking he snaked out of the hand hold and slipped under Dave's arms, snuggling up to his side and putting his arms around him; one on his chest one around his waist.

"You are going to make tons of real friends before you know it. And as it stands you already have a whole lot of friends a thousand times better than Azimo. And more importantly, you have me." Dave finally started to smile, though still a little watery.

"The best thing a guy could ask for." Kurt nuzzled into his side.

"I can think of something better."

"Can you now?" asked Dave. Kurt beamed at him.

"You."


	10. Slugger

Kurt had never been a huge fan of football. But he had to admit, there was something about seeing one's boyfriend in tight white pants, running so that the muscles and his legs and arms flexed, that could really get the blood pumping. And so Kurt was out here, dressed in team colors, screaming just as loud as his father and jumping up and down like every other avid football fan.

And despite the initial problems, this week had been the best one he had had in awhile. Dave had asked the Glee club for their official permission to join them. They had all accepted; welcoming him with open arms and much back slapping, and Dave had just smiled and smiled; so happy.

He was asked to sing something, mostly because they wanted him to, and had chosen to sing 'Save the Last Dance' to Kurt. Afterwards, Kurt had walked around with a big goofy smile on his face that nothing could shake. Santana had called them 'sickening' But Dave assured Kurt that that was just 'Tana's mark of approval.

In the meantime, Kurt and Dave had started to notice something subtly blossoming between Blaine and Alex, and were trying to help things along without being too obvious. It was clear that they'd started to hit it off during the many rounds of bully whips but both were a little shy to come out and say they were interested. Dave and Kurt decided to work both sides: Dave would talk to Alex, and Kurt would talk to Blaine.

Dave had even had a very long and intense chat with Kurt's father. Kurt had waited up in his room dying of worry until finally he just had to come down and look. When he had, he had found Dave and his father calmly watching football together as if nothing had ever happened between them. He had scolded the hell out of them for not telling him things had been settled, then sat on the sofa and leaned his head on Dave's shoulder.

And now, half an hour ago Kurt had kissed his boyfriend good luck before the game, ignoring the glares of some of the less then pleased football players (mostly the pair from before, who had thrown that blue slushie) and shooting a thumbs up at Puck and his grinning brother. Yes, Kurt had never cared much for football. But he supposed it was all a matter of perspective.

"GET HIM! GET HIM!" Yelled Kurt and his father as what would be the other teams final point ran for the goal. The score was tied. It was a close call but at the last second the boy was tackled hard to the ground and their team had the ball again. A pass, a short sprint, Kurt and everyone else yelling,

"Go! GO!", then reeling back for a throw and the arc of the ball right into the arms of their team member waiting just over the goal line.

"YES!" Kurt and every other McKinley high football fan jumped into the air screaming and clutching each other. The time on the clock ran out.

"We won! We won!" Kurt was sprinting down the stairs, out the gate and onto the field, boots slipping slightly on the turf. And Dave was sprinting to meet him, snatching him up and throwing him into the air; catching him and swinging him around as they both laughed and yelled. Then he tilted his head up to kiss Kurt on the mouth, smiling and bursting with enthusiasm.

When they broke apart he stroked Kurt's face and grinned.

"Take you home after I get showered up?"

"Looking forward to it." Kurt pecked him on the cheek "Let me go tell Dad and I'll see you soon."

He blew a kiss as he trotted back off the field and Dave pretended to catch it. As Kurt watched with a skeptical frown, Dave continued the act further by opening his hand and making a face of terror at what was inside. Then he pretended to juggle the kiss between his hands, still looking scared, and then throw it away from him just as he pretended it had exploded in his face. He turned to give Kurt a mock resentful expression, and then grinned. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"No later than 11." Burt Hummel said firmly.

"Dad…"

"And don't do anything in that truck of his you wouldn't show your grandmother."

"Dad!"

"All I'm saying is you are a teenage boy, I was one once and I know how they work." Kurt was blushing beet red.

"We've been dating a week Dad! And Dave is a perfect gentleman!"

"All right, well don't forget; 11 o'clock Kurt. "

"Yes Dad."

Kurt walked back through the halls of McKinley high almost in a daze, looking around at all the hallways and classrooms. That was why it took him a moment to realize that he was being followed. Two lumbering shapes were trailing behind him, smirking in a way that he didn't care for.

"What do you want?" He asked finally.

"What do you think?"

"What-"

"Will your new little Knight in Shining Armor come save you this time?" asked Strando.

"What?-"Yelled Kurt, but they had rushed him, slamming him backwards against the lockers and to the floor. Then they had grabbed him and were shoving him into the closet, locking the door and laughing and Kurt scrambled to his feet.

"Let me out of here! What are you going to do to him?" He screamed and they laughed.

"We're just going to wait for him to come to fetch his princess. Then we'll have a little fun."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him! Let me out of here!" Kurt slammed into the door with his full body; to no avail.

"He should be here any second. We texted him as we were leaving. We even brought him a little present, new shiny sluggers." Strando laughed and tapped something against the door; a baseball bat.

"I'll kill you! Understand? Don't you dare touch him!" But they weren't listening anymore, they were talking to someone else who had just arrived.

"Hey Dave!"

"You guys have some car trouble?" Dave responded.

"Oh we got trouble all right, but not with the car."; the first swish crack of the bat.

Kurt screamed as Dave's body hit the lockers with the sound of clattering metal.

"DAVE!" Dave coughed harshly and scrambled to his feet yelling,

"Kurt? Are you ok? Are you- " He was at the door his hands on the knob, then he was being pulled back, has nails scrabbling on the metal handle. _Crunch._

Dave gave a howl of pain and Kurt was screaming, pounding on the door and screaming Dave's name over and over.

"Dave! DAVE!"

"What have you done to him-"Dave grunted, and drooped to the floor as the bat struck him in the stomach.

"Kurt!" He yelled hoarsely. There was struggling, Dave gave another cry of pain. On the other side of the door Kurt was sobbing, pounding his fists against the door.

"Shut up! We'll get to him next." Dave let out a sob of pain as one of them kicked him.

"Kurt!" He said again, and Kurt could hear him crawling for the door again.

"Dave! Get out of here! Please god run!"

"Kurt I-"Dave gave a choked gasp as the bat hit him in the back. Kurt screamed, trembling as he slumped against the door.

"No, no no no! DAVE! DAVID!" Kurt's hands were red and stinging from hammering on the door but his body wasn't thinking about that. The pain didn't register when his heart was being ripped from his chest at every noise, every whimper, every cry. Then there was another voice, a familiar one yelling,

"HEY! What are you doing?" Running feet and then, "Get off of him man!" a struggle and a grunt and the bat rolled away across the floor with a clatter.

"Azimo? AZIMO! Let me out of here!" Kurt pounded his fists furiously on the door, voice panicked. More struggling, then the bigger man threw open the door and Kurt was out, feet moving on their own as he ran forward and preformed a solid kick to Strando's stomach with the soul of his boot, sending him flying back into the lockers with a clatter.

"I said I'd kill you!" He screamed, and he had grabbed up the bat in both hands. Azimo had knocked the other boy out and as Kurt raised the bat a second time he ran forward to stop him.

"Dude stop!"

"T-They hurt Dave!" Kurt screamed, tearing his hand away and starting to swing the bat once more,

"DUDE! No! You have to help Dave!" Kurt stopped mid swing, his arms shaking as the bat clattered from his hands and he ran over to the slumped form of David Karofsky.

"Dave?" He whispered. His hands shook as he brushed them over Dave's bruised face. "Dave? Hey, say something all right?" He said as tears welled in his eyes and his hand shook harder.

"I-I'm so glad…your…ok…" Dave whispered haltingly. He cracked a faint trembling smile as Kurt put a hand to his mouth.

-:-

The sound of ambulances, the hospital; the same awful feeling Kurt had always felt about hospitals. He had never come here for something that he had liked. The waiting and the tears; his dad came. Azimo was sitting motionless in a chair, staring blankly into his lap. Dave's parents came, and Paul hugged Kurt while Dave's mother cried.

Then the doctor came out and spoke at last.

"He was pretty broken up, but he's stable now, resting. It might be awhile before he's ready to go back to school but the damage doesn't look permanent." They all breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt was allowed to see Dave first, they could see the look his eyes, a hollow fear and guilt that had been hanging over him since their arrival.

They watched through the window for several minutes as Kurt sat on the bed, cradling Dave's head and crying. After a few more minutes, Azimo joined him, sitting in the corner with the same blank expression.

"It's my fault." He said "I shoulda stuck by him, shoulda had his back. Shoulda come sooner." He finished and put his head in his hands with a whimper.

"Shit." He murmured.

Kurt had lapsed into a strange calm, stroking Dave's forehead in a methodical, yet tender manner.

"It's ok." He said quietly "It's all going to be ok."

**Dear god I'm so sorry! I was writing it and it just happened and I was crying and thinking "What the hell are you doing?" But I couldn't stop! OH MY GOD!**


	11. Protector Final

When Dave opened his eyes, there was something warm pressed against the left side of his body, the most un-damaged part. Faintly he could hear sweet melodic humming reverberating through his rib cage, and instantly he knew it was Kurt.

"Hey there you." He whispered, slowly raising his good arm to rub Kurt's back. The humming ceased abruptly and he heard Kurt gasp,

"David!" Kurt's head lifted from Dave's chest and he pulled himself up with remarkable speed to kiss Dave on the mouth. "You're awake!" He started to clamber off the bed,

"I'll go get your parents! And Azimo and-"Dave snagged him backwards with an arm so that he sat back on the edge of the bed.

"In a second, stay here with me a moment. I was rather enjoying that."

"Enjoying what?" Dave smiled slightly

"Getting to cuddle with you." Kurt flushed and said,

"Oh. Ok." Before lying back down as he had been, resting his head on Dave's chest and curling his fingers in the hospital gown. Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt's back. They lay there for several minutes before Dave heard the sniffle, felt a dampness on his chest.

"Kurt?"

"You've gotten so much crap for trying to be with me over the past few weeks, the fight, the slushieing, and now you got put in the hospital! But you never stop smiling about it!" Kurt wailed pathetically. Dave laughed, rubbing Kurt's back as he sniffled into Dave's chest.

"Oh Kurt, you are the funniest."

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Kurt looking up indignantly.

"Don't you get it yet? I'd do just about anything for the chance to be with you." He kissed a grumpy Kurt on the head. "The worst is over now, and all told it was well worth it to get to have Kurt Hummel as my boyfriend for as long as he wants me."

"Now that I know you," Kurt began, nuzzling back into Dave's chest "I don't think I could ever not want you."

"Even better." Dave kissed Kurt's head again and settled his own back against the pillows.

After 20 minutes Kurt finally texted Azimo and both he and Dave's parents rushed in immediately. Dave smiled at Kurt, and officially re-introduced him to all parties as his boyfriend. Kurt talked to Dave's parents, letting Azimo talk to Dave. He caught a little of their conversation.

"I think I can get used to it man, just ease me into it all right? Is it any wonder I flipped shit dude? You didn't even try and tell me about it, just saw you and Hummel walken' down the hall gay as two fruitcakes. Gave me a heart attack man! You can start talken' to me about this gay crap little by little, and I'll get used to it. Just no graphic shit man, I couldn't take it!" Kurt heard Dave laugh,

"It's a deal" They fist bumped and Azimo waved goodbye.

"Text when you get home man, I'll come help you out. Make sure you don't shit yourself cause you can't get up or something." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the sentiment."

After Dave's parents left to make the arrangements at home Kurt sat down on the edge of his seat with a serious expression.

"Now Dave, let's talk about school."

"What about it?"

"I've arranged with the Bully Whips to have your stuff dropped off and picked up from each class. In addition to that I've been making Puck and Lauren teach me how to defend myself, and I'll be walking you between classes." Dave gave a startled laugh.

"Kurt!"

"I won't let you get hurt again! I'll protect you until your better and after that you'll stand more of a chance against potential attackers if you don't have to worry about me." Dave was laughing again which seemed to push Kurt's buttons.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?"

"It's the expression on your face! You look so serious!" Dave chortled.

"I AM serious!" Kurt snapped. Dave only laughed harder.

"Just the mental image of you wrestling with Lauren is so-"He was consumed by mirth. Kurt smacked the good side of his chest with an open palm, but Dave snagged his wrist afterwards and kissed his hand, not laughing anymore but still smiling.

"You are so adorable"

"You are a butthead." Kurt responded scowling.

"Considering how I used to be I think this is progress." Dave said dryly. Kurt lay back down next to him,

"All right, I'll give you that." This time it was Dave who started humming, a low rumble that Kurt could hear very oddly through his chest. It took a second for Kurt to realize what exactly he was humming. I See the Light.

"Dave Karofsky, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to charm me."Kurt accused. Dave smiled lightly,

"And if I was? I herby decide that that is our song." He nodded, and grinned down at Kurt, who took a deep breath, chuckling into Dave's chest.

"How on earth did I get so lucky as to have a boyfriend who would decide our song would be from Disney?"

"Just fate I guess. I think Fate's played a big part in this one way or another. All the attacks, me being around to save you, Blaine helping me out to get you, and with the exception of two leather heads the school was rather excepting." Kurt's face shifted almost imperceptibly into a frown.

"You have no idea how much it was killing me to be trapped, and hearing them doing that to you." Dave started running his fingertips through Kurt's hair methodically.

'Probably about how I felt knowing they'd locked you up and wondering if they'd hurt you. But it's ok, they didn't do that much actual damage."

"They hit you with BATS."

"Yeah, but those stupid meatheads have no concept of how to actually swing a bat. They're footballers Kurt, unlike puck heads or the baseball guys they have absolutely no concept of how to wield a stick. Give one of those baseball guys that same bat and they could have flat out killed me. Which thankfully they wouldn't because they like me. Now would you stop worrying your pretty little head about this and bring me my book?" Kurt 'hmphed' under his breath but slid out of bed and went to the bag that Dave's parents had left.

"What is it this time?"

"Anne of Green Gables, and don't forget my glasses." Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the bag, fishing for the promised book and glasses. A few seconds later he turned bright red and felt himself heating up; his hands shaking he tried to pull them away from where they had very successfully been drawn to a pair of Dave's black boxers. He managed to pry his fingers open, and reach trembling and flustered for the book instead, also grabbing Dave's glasses.

"You all right?"

"Fine!" Kurt squeaked, although his hand was still tingling. He tried to wipe his mind of the past minute.

"Then come over here and lay with me. I'm going to read to you." Kurt did as he was told, his head still whirling. Then, Dave's deep voice started to read.

"Chapter one, Mrs. Rachel Lynde is surprised. Mrs. Rachel Lynde lived just where the Avonlea main road dipped down into a little hollow, fringed with alders and ladies' eardrops and traversed by a brook that had its source way back in the woods of the old Cuthbert place-"Kurt lost himself in the sound of Dave's voice, falling into a realm where a little red haired girl got up to all sorts of adventures, and talked just a little too much.

-:-

Eventually Dave went back to school, and Kurt, just as adamant as he had been when he had first proposed the idea, was escorting Dave from class to class, having stolen Dave's Bully Whips jacket. He carried Dave's things, and made sure he was comfortable and well fed in and out of school. Sometimes Dave teased Kurt about his protectiveness, but Kurt would only give him that stubborn face, and get angry if he dared to laugh. Azimo, too, seemed more protective. In school he always kept one eagle eye on Dave, and spent some time glaring dangerously at anyone he even suspected of having negative intentions toward his best friend. In the process he ended up permanently scaring a few poor little freshmen, and Kurt had insisted he apologize.

Every night Kurt would come over to the Karofsky household and help his boyfriend get ready for bed. His parents smiled at him fondly, knowing that their son was in good hands. Kurt would help Dave up the short flight of steps, make sure he got into his pj's, brushed his teeth and set his alarm. Then he would take advantage of Dave's injured state to give his face a dose of Kurt's nightly skin care regiment.

And, every night when Kurt had tucked Dave into his bed and lain down with him to hold him until he slept, Dave would lean over and whisper,

"I love you." and kiss the top of Kurt's head. And Kurt would snuggle deeper under his arm with a happy smile and whisper back,

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
